This invention relates generally to breakwater systems and, more particularly, to dynamic breakwater systems of the type wherein the hydrostatic and hydrodynamic pressure of the waves impinging on baffle wall members forming a part of the system will move the same. Additionally, the present invention relates to dynamic breakwater systems wherein wave energy can be recovered and converted to useful energy.
Various designs for breakwater systems are, of course, known. Additionally, apparatus are known for recovering wave energy and for converting the same to useful energy. Examples of conventional structure of this type are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 1,024,816; 2,640,326; 3,851,476; 4,039,847; 4,073,147; and 4,123,185.
In general, conventional breakwater systems such as the types disclosed in some of the above-identified patents, are not entirely satisfactory for the reason that, among other things, the members of the breakwater system against which the waves impinge are fixed to the sea bottom so that the forces exerted thereon by the waves are relatively great therefore requiring the members to be relatively massive in size in order to absorb the wave forces. The relatively large forces involved in such conventional systems generally limit the transverse extent thereof so that only a relatively limited area of protection of the harbor or beach with which the breakwater systems is associated can be obtained.
Additionally, in most conventional breakwater systems, the energy of the waves which impinge upon the breakwater members is usually irretrievably lost. In connection with presently known systems whereby wave energy is recovered, such conventional systems are generally inefficient and cannot recover the major portion of the wave energy.
Yet another disadvantage of conventional breakwater systems is that the same are often severely damaged during adverse weather conditions which are generally accompanied by high waves which can damage the breakwater members against which they impinge.